


Dollhouse

by Vehyn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehyn/pseuds/Vehyn
Summary: Betrayal. It’s something we expect, but when it actually happens, we can take extreme measures to forget. Infidelity is the worst betrayal she could think of. And it happened. (Not confirmed LaLu)
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Shattered Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be found in my Fairy Tale Collection of One-Shots, also posted on FanFiction. As requested, here’s the continuation of Doll House.This first chapter is a reprisal of what you guys read there, and if this is your first time reading it, you do not have to go to the other fic. Everything takes place here. This will not be a long fic and it will be angsty. I’m lucky to have never been cheated on so please bare with me if it seems unrealistic.

She ignored the whispers around her, each stare burning a hole in the back of her head as she took another shot. Everything shifted, leaving her blissfully unaware of the worried glances everyone sent her way as they passed her slumped form. The barmaid did her duty silently and refilled the empty glass, blue eyes trying to find the cause of her sudden drinking without actually uttering the question.

"Lucy?" The brunette, at least she thought the speaker was a brunette, sat down beside her, a mug of beer sloshing over the cup rim and onto the bar top, "Another day of drowning in alcohol?" She was answered with a wobbly nod, the blonde woman downing her shot before collecting her newest fruity cocktail, "I hear ya' there girl! Mira! Another round for the two of us! The strongest shit ya got!"

Whatever answer the brunette received was lost on the blonde as she stared into the pink concoction in her hand. She knew she should have stopped well before; she should have stopped days before. _Mavis,_ she knew she should have never started. But she couldn't bear to go home to the cold walls and pictures that betrayed the perfect life she had once lived. She’d built it up like a dollhouse, filling it to the brim with love and memories. A life that had fallen out from under her not long ago.

There was an ache in her chest as the thoughts tried to surface, the pain dulled only by the poison she drank every day since the incident.

_"Come on Plue. We're almost there." Lucy smiled as she turned down the dirt track, a large basket in hand with a collection of fruits she had picked for the evening meal she had planned to surprise her boyfriend with. The very thought of the lightning slayer had her insides warming and she picked up her pace. His voice rang in her ears, her joy almost palpable._

_It was only when she neared her destination that something caught her off-guard; the faint sound of a woman’s’ scream. It echoed so loudly through the woods that Lucy froze for a split second before she sent Plue away and dropped her basket, her whip in hand as she took off running._

_The familiar house loomed before her, the place she would soon call home, and she almost broke down the front door in her panic. But when she entered the house, she wished instantly regretted her decision, her heart shattering into a million little pieces at her feet._

“Here you go ladies… And Cana… Don’t encourage her too much.” The silverette moved away, her blurry images disappearing from view and the blonde downed her the remains of her drink before reaching for the newest creation. Cana wrapped an arm around her shoulders, lovingly and protectively, her heart bleeding for her friend. But if alcohol helped her cope, she would support the blonde as well as she could.

“Come on Luce! This will really hit the spot, I promise! Then you can forget all about it.”

A lone tear slipped down the blondes’ cheek as she grabbed the glass in a white knuckled hold before taking the liquid in one go, the alcohol burning a trail of liquid fire down her throat to warm her frozen heart. Or at the very least, to burn away the vestiges of pain.

_“Laxus!” The woman screamed, her broken words grating themselves against her eardrums, her memory taking in the image to forever remember the betrayal of the day._

_“Fuck! Shut up already!” He gave a ragged growl, pounding into the woman on the couch, his neck straining as sweat dripped down his neck. They were oblivious to the intrusion, or would have been, if Lucy hadn’t dropped her whip. It was the woman who looked up first, a devious fire burning in her green eyes._

_“You have a kinky side do you? I didn’t know you wanted an extra in our little party, but I’m more than happy to oblige.” She said, licking her lips as she looked over her shoulder at Laxus. Her words however, caused him to pause, his eyebrows flying up on his forehead as his head snapped up._

_“What the fuck are you- Lucy?” Blue clashed with brown and the silence that dragged out between them was deafening._

The drink hit her instantly, mixing together with everything else she had ingested through the morning and she staggered away from the bare, her memories, the ones she had hoped to forget, flashed before her eyes. She was no longer in the guild hall, surrounded by worried families that had already suspected something was incredibly wrong with the blonde woman, but in the house that had sealed her away from the world, that had once provided her with a solace… a solace torn out from under her feet and leaving her to fall into a never ending pit.

_“Laxus…” A single tear slipped from her eye, but her body refused to move, each muscle slowly shutting down until only her vision remained, her lungs and heart working by sheer preservation despite her desire for them to just stop._

_“No… baby. Don’t stop.” The woman mewled, only to be violently shoved against the coach. Laxus stood, the evidence of his actions out for the whole world to see, for the woman that had been his world, to see._

_“Lucy… I… please. This…” He tried to approach her, but she only flinched, her eyes draw to his proudly erect member and the wet evidence of his pleasurable rendezvous._

_“No… No…” She shook her head, the tears falling like fire down her face, her body overtaken by shivers, out of rage, despair or disgust she couldn’t tell, “I… Why? This isn’t happening…” She couldn’t look him in the eye, stepped back for everyone he took forward._

“Lucy.” The voice stopped her cold and she froze, her blurry vision picking up the familiar purple silk shirt of the man she had shared such intimate and tragic memories with, “You’re being stupid.”

She wanted to think it was wishful thinking, that she heard the worry in his voice, but the cynical part of her called her a fool, echoing his words so flawlessly that she hissed. Her body locked up, unable to force herself to face him.

“Hey. Back off arsehole! She’s like this _because_ of you!” Cana called from the bar, the sound of glass breaking echoing through the now silent guild.

“What do you mean Cana?” Mira’s sweet voice filtered through the panic and Lucy sighed, deflating where she stood and she finally looked up, her blood shot eyes meeting stormy blue. Eyes that had once shone with passion were now cold, something she thought was his defence mechanism, but her heart told her it was his hatred for her. His disgust. His _shame and regret for having been with her._

_“Lucy… I know this looks bad… But I warned you. I can’t change the way you want me to. I said we should be in an open relationship. I warned you…” Even as he spoke, each word sealed her heart a little more, little spikes stretching the fabric of her very being to its limits, and somewhere deep inside, she knew she would never be fixed, never fill the holes he left. Not after this._

“You wouldn’t change? You said you loved me… that you would do anything for me…” Fire entered her eyes and she glared at him, her rage taking root deep within and her lips twisted back across her teeth, a vicious snarl taking over her usually happy face, “And you can’t change for me?”

_“Lucy… you were gone for three months. We’ve only been together for six… I didn’t see the big-“ He froze when she was suddenly in front of him, her chest heaving as she lowered her hand. His cheek stung, he figured her palm did too, but he didn’t say anything._

_“You asked me to move in. I forgave you the first time…” She let out a cold laugh, more tears falling as she looked around him to stare at the woman who finally realised the severity of the situation as she gathered her clothes in a hurry, “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice… shame on me.” Mechanically Lucy leant down to collect her whip from the ground, turning her back on the man she thought she loved._

“She means… we aren’t playing house anymore.” Even to her own ears, no matter how much the alcohol had messed with her head, she sounded cold… broken.

Lucy could hear it still, echoing in her head, how people had celebrated their announcement of being a couple, dubbed the Fairy Tail Power Couple. How those words burned her now.

“Lucy…” He growled low in his throat, his arm shooting out to grab hers none too lightly and she laughed, a hollow sound that tore through the silence.

“What? You don’t want them to know?” A wicked gleam shone in her dull brown eyes and she smiled something cruel, “You don’t want them to know that you threw me away so that you could wet your dick with some hussy?”

The foul words fell from her lips without hesitation, cementing both the rumours and her feelings. Burying anything she had left for the man.

“Laxus!” The call of the guild master caught their attention, but they refused to break eye contact, “Is this true?”

His silence was answer enough and Lucy tore herself out of his hold, her arm an angry red from where he had held her.

“But… I know it wasn’t right, but it’s happened before, and you made up. You can do it again…” Mira sounded hopeful, but everyone knew it was a false sense of hope the demoness tried to instill in the pair and Lucy just shook her head.

“You can’t fix what’s broken Mira. There’s no spell for that.” Lucy stepped backwards, one foot behind the other, the guild parting for her as she made her way to the doors, “Master. I’m going on the solo mission I requested. I don’t know if I’ll be back…”

She was gone before she even received a response and it was only when the words registered through the blonde man’s head that he screamed, his voice breaking as he called for her, “LUCY!”

No one had noticed the way she had held her stomach as she ran.


	2. Old is New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the first chapter was well received, so I’m super happy about that. Like I said in the first chapter, I’m lucky to have never been cheated on, so I was worried I did it wrong. But anyway, this whole thing will be angst, betrayal and all kinds of things. I currently don’t know if Lucy and Laxus WILL end up together properly or not, I’m going to let the story play out and decide later. This is also be updated every Friday, along with another fic I mention at the end of this chapter, so without further ado, enjoy!

The last book slid into place with a dull thud, the smell of worn leather ingrained in her nostrils.

“Wonderful work Princess.” The familiar hand of her most loyal spirit landed on her shoulder and Lucy sighed, allowing his fingers to kneed into her muscles.

“You are way to good at this Loke.” Lucy chuckled, allowing herself to be led to the study seat that had once been her fathers.

“Well you deserve it. You’ve work incredibly hard Lucy. And you should be proud of what you’ve gain the last few months.” Loke continued to work, noticing the far off look his owners eyes had taken. Even he couldn’t help but get lost in thought.

After a month of living in a cottage on the edge of the old Heartfilia property in secret, Lucy had fought tooth and nail to gain back her home, having found the Junelle Corporation to have been embezzling money from the Crown grant offered by the Queen to all major companies. It may have been a way of cheating Sawarr out of his company and his property, but Lucy was on close terms with Queen Hisue, and Lucy took full advantage.

“Loke… Do you think this will work?” Lucy sighed, pulling away from her spirit, eyes set on the journal on the desk.

“With the Queen and the Magic Council supporting you, I have no doubt. But you know…” He refused to speak more, knowing how sore the subjects still was. And would be for a long time.

“I know. I know… it’s just…” Again, another heavy sigh left her, one hand rubbing her swollen belly, “It’s been five months since then. And the school won’t be up and running by the time-“

She stopped when a faint ringing echoed through the spacious study, a light emanating from the lacrima on the table growing brighter and brighter.

“Do you want me to answer it?” Loke, ever ready, had his hand poised over the comm, his magic sparking.

“I guess you should.”

**xXx Dollhouse xXx**

“Lucy? Hello!” Cheerful as ever, Mira waited patiently at the bar, her face almost completely pressed up against the lacrima comm, “Lucy~!”

Others gathered around, ready to listen while hoping to catch a glimpse of their celestial mage. Even from the balcony above the bar, a keen set of eyes watched, anxious.

_“Hey Mira!”_

Loke’s face appeared in the comm, his ginger hair vibrant against the dark background of the room he was in.

“Loke! Wonderful to see you! Are things coming along nicely? How’s Lucy?” Her true intentions were thinly veiled, knowing only a hand full of people understood the true predicament their favourite blonde was in.

“Ah. She’s just fine. We just finished finalising everything on the legal end. Now we have to start organising the trades to come in a redo everything.” Mira instantly latched onto his slip, slipping in a suggestion she’d been holding onto for months.

“You know… There’s plenty of reliable mages here that would be more than capable of helping out. We’d do it for free even. You just tell us where you are and I’ll talk to Master-“

 _“You know the answer to that Mira.”_ Loke’s eyes looked up, his face pinching in subdued rage when he saw exactly what he expected, _“And as long as Lucy doesn’t want anyone knowing, then no one will.”_

The faintest sound of lightning crackling resounded through the Guild Hall and Mira had to rescue the lacrima from the bar before the wood split, tipping glass and beer all over the floor.

Eyes narrowed, Mira hissed, glaring up at the offending blonde man, “Don’t you dare have a hissy fit Laxus! This is your fault. You should be the one trying to fix it.”

Laxus growled low in his throat, his hands quivering at his sides before he summoned his magic and disappearing in an explosion of light and thunder. Once everything settle, Mira deflated, her posture visibly sinking inwards as she drew the lacrima comm closer.

“Please… Loke. Please tell us where you are?”

The lion spirit flinched, his gaze darting away from hers and somewhere he couldn’t see. A silent form of communication seemed to happen on the other end of the lacrima comm and when Loke looked back Mira allowed a small spark of hope to flare in her chest.

_“Only a handful of people, if that, will know where we are. Please tell Master Makarov that we’ll be sending him a letter soon with information.”_

The very idea of Lucy not being alone was enough to have the demoness jumping with joy, the lacrima nearly falling from her hands in her haste to place it down.

“Yes. I’ll go tell him now. Oh. Please. Thank you. Take care.” As quickly as the call had started Mira was running, the lacrima held firmly under her arm and hope well rooted in her heart, “Master!”

She burst into Makarov’s office, surprising the small man and making him spill his drink.

“Mira my dear. What in Earthland is wrong?” His mind shifted through all the possibilities that could have had the Guild barmaid in such a frenzy, “Is everything alright?”

“It’s Lucy!”

Eyes wide, Makarov jumped off his chair, rounding the table quickly to grab the lacrima, “What happened? Is she alright? Is the-“

“She’s fine. She’s going ahead with the plan. She said she’ll call you and tell you where she is and who she wants to know. She might even ask us for help!” The words flew from her mouth so rapidly that it took him a moment to decipher what she was saying, and when it all clicked into place he laughed, a loud, belly full laugh that echoed through the guild.

“Wonderful! What great news. What about Laxus? Did she say anything?” Despite his obvious joy, the long awaited news after months of silence weighted on him.

“It was Loke that spoke on the lacrima. But I’m sure Lucy was there. By the looks of things she still doesn’t want anything to do with him. And honestly, I can’t blame her…” Worry made tears pool in her eyes and Mira cleared her throat, the words Cana had spoken to her after their Celestial Mage had fled echoing in her ears, “But she can’t do this alone…”

“Mira, dear. She is never alone as long as she has her spirits with her. You know that.” Makarov sighed, allowing himself to settled once more behind his desk, “Leave the lacrima here. I’ll wait for the call and pass along the information tomorrow.”

Mira, hesitant to leave, shifted from foot to foot in the doorway, her hands twisting in her dress, “But I can wait. I’ll pass the information along for you. That way we can get organised-“

“Mira… Please. This has been hard on all of us, and while none of us begrudge Lucy for her choices, this needs to be handled with care lest we want unrest to settle within our guide mates. This must be handled quietly and while I’m sure you would love to help, the best you can do for now is finish up downstairs and head home. It’s already late.”

Like a child having just been scolded she pouted, her eyes shimming in the dim light of the office, “Alright… I understand Master.” Without another word she turned and left, closing the door non-to-gently.

“My dear children… We’ll get through this. Like we always do.”

**xXx Dollhouse xXx**

“Fuck! Yes! Yes! Keep going! Just like that!” She shrieked under him, relishing in the way his hips pressed roughly against hers, powering into her just the way she liked.

“Shit!” He felt himself tense, the blinding euphoria taking his breath from him.

Together, they laid down, the sweat soaked sheets twisted around their limbs like chains.

“That was amazing. Like always.” He glared at the smug smirk on her face, his disgust bubbling up and threatening to make him lose his dinner.

“Shut up! You’re one twisted son of a bitch, ya know that?” Laxus, stifling the urge the throw up on the woman. He took in the way her long blonde hair, a shade darker than Lucy’s, twisted around her shoulders in a choppy cut.

“Oh please. This is your fault.” The Lucy lookalike sat up, holding the blanket up to her chest, “You should have watched that pretty little mouth of yours.” A manicured finger traced his tattoo, a slight glow of gold radiating from her skin to his.

“What else do you want? She’s gone! Why-“ He stopped with a hiss, a pain building quickly behind his eyes and spreading, the burn moving through his veins until he was curled up on the mattress.

“Because you still care for the stupid bitch!” Sneering, she leaned over him, her sharp nails digging into his skin, relishing in his pain, her plan expanding in her mind with each passing second.

“Go… fuck… yourself… Dimaria…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you finished the series, you’ll know who Dimaria is. And yes, if you read the 100 year quest manga, she’s different, but I’m ignoring that it exists for the sake of this story. There will be far more angst in the next chapter!


	3. Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, despite wanting to update weekly, I've been without internet the last week due to a down cable. But here it is, the newest installment.

“Master? Wouldn’t there be someone… more suitable for this?” Wendy paced the office, the others in the room watching the young medic.

“Lucy would not have requested you if she did not have faith for you.” Master Mavis appeared before them all, taking her place on the desk in the centre of the room, her feet dangling off the edge.

“Master Mavis! What has happened to Lucy? Why are we the only ones to know about her location?” Erza, fully equipped as though she were going to war, stood proudly, a determined gleam in her visible eye.

“Enough. That’s enough. If you would all settle down, you would know exactly what’s going on.” Makarov slammed his beer on the table, taking his place next to the First Master, “Now then. As you all know, Lucy left us about three months ago. What you didn’t know, is that she’d spoken to be before she did so…”

Shame made his shoulders sag and he sighed, “ Before Lucy and Laxus had their rather… dramatic separation… What you didn’t know, is that at the time, Lucy had only just discovered she was pregnant.”

There was a heavy silence, the air chilling rapidly in one half of the room and the other side boiling. All the while a strong wind had picked up, tearing at their clothes and sending paperwork flying through the open window.

“She’s what? And she’s been on her own? How could you let her leave like that?” Wendy, though usually timid, had flared into a near Dragon fuelled rage, her hair shifting quickly between pink and blue.

“Please Wendy. Know that if I had the choice, I would not have let one of my children, let alone one as vulnerable as Lucy, to go on their own. But her spirits intervened, and I had no means of getting in touch with her. Until recently. And as you know, she has selected you lot to assist her in her current undertaking. One that I think you will all respect.” Makarov sighed, mentally evaluating how important it was to go after his lost work, “Now, as you all know, Lucy once lived on a large estate…"

**xXx Dollhouse xXx**

“Lucy. You need to stop pacing. It isn’t good for you or the baby.” Loke placed a reassuring hand on his master shoulder, his eyes pinched when he noticed the pale quality she had taken on.

“But they’re almost here Loke. And they must have been told… and, I just ran away like that. I just-“

“Lucy!” Her voice echoed through the valley, the sound causing the pair to spin and notice a group of quickly approaching mages, familiar mages, “Luce!”

Tears of joy and fear pooled in the blonde’s eyes and she held her breath, watching the familiar blue and white exceeds race towards her holding equally precious cargo.

It was Wendy that got to her first, small arms wrapping tightly around the blonde’s legs before a surprising soft embrace got her around the shoulders. The fresh wind and musky wood smells overwhelmed her, and a sob tore from her throat, her hands finding purchase around her family.

“It’s alright Luce. We’re here now…” Natsu soothed her, his gaze darting to the ginger haired spirit loyally by his master’s side, “We’ll help you so you’re spirits can have a rest.”

Loke looked like he was about to argue but shut his mouth when even Wendy shot him a fierce look, a protectiveness to her that only came when one had claimed another as kin. And everyone knew the slayers had claimed Lucy as part of their inner most family within the guild.

“Hey, this ain’t the bunny girl I remember? Where’s the spunk?” Gruff and to the point, Gajeel dropped his bag at his feet, his hands on his hips while he waited for the blonde to look at him.

“You can be such a brute Gaj. But I guess it’s part of you’re charm.” Levy popped out from behind his bulk, her eyes glassy as she sent her best friend a smile, “Don’t you think so Lucy?”

The blonde was speechless, having pulled away from Natsu while allowing Wendy to keep her hold. Her hands subconsciously travelled to her swollen belly, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“Lucy! Please hit me! I have failed as both your friend and your nakama! It is the only punishment suitable!” The cry had a bout of laughter fall from the growing group and Lucy turned, Wendy in tow, to see Erza, Cana, Gray and Juvia approach at a far more subdued path than the former part of the team.

“You guys all came?” Lucy, breathless and mildly dizzy, couldn’t stop herself from grinning.

“That’s enough. You need to sit down or you’ll collapse.” Wendy stared up at the blonde her hands glowing faintly as she finished checking her over, “You’re running on empty. Loke. She needs food. Natsu, carry her inside.”

The team didn’t question the young Wind Slayer, carrying out their orders despite Lucy’s protests and following the lion spirit inside and through the maze of corridors.

“Wow Luce. Great place you have here.” Natsu whistled, noticing the large windows that had been opened to allow the fresh spring air inside.

“But… didn’t you say the Junelle corporation took it over?” Levy, every critical, noticed the way portraits sat on the floor, the aged marks on the wall telling her where each one belonged.

“Well… a lot has happened in the last three months. It all started when…”


End file.
